The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
As advances in technology continue to be developed, the utilization of collaboration systems has become increasingly important in education, work, and entertainment environments. Existing collaboration systems sometimes allow two or more users to interact with respect to some electronic document or file. However, known systems fail to utilize object recognition technologies to customize or otherwise improve the collaboration experience of users.
For example, Multi-User Interaction on Media Facades through Live Video on Mobile Device, by Boring et al., CHI 2011 Session: Interaction on Mobile Devices (May 7-12, 2011) discusses advances in mobile computing that allows users to interact with media facades.
Further examples include European Patent Application No. 2458537 to Schneider et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0239135 to Spataro et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,332,470 to Arun, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0225200 to Danis et al., and Canadian Patent Application No. 2547468 to Lusk et al., each of which describe specific systems or methods of collaboration.
Exemplary collaboration systems that are tied to a product in the marketplace include Hewlett Packard's™ Remote Graphics Software, Twiddla's™ collaboration software, and Vyew's™ collaboration and live conferencing products.
All publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Unfortunately, the above referenced methods and systems fail to utilize object recognition to improve the collaboration experience of users, and suffer various other shortcomings. For example, Boring et al. requires that the collaborators are all located within camera view of a media façade.
As another example, the Danis reference describes collaboration systems that are configured to define a privacy policy and harvest collaboration data allowable under the privacy policy, the systems require that the privacy policy be defined by a collaborator, while failing to enforce existing policies. Moreover, the method of Danis appears to be limited to defining privacy policies, and fails to define other policies, or harvest collaboration data allowable under other policies.
Thus, there is still a need for improved collaboration systems.